


Якоб Ковальски и Тайная комната

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, Young Jacob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Якоб даже в парижских водостоках умудряется найти человека (или не совсем человека), который отчаянно нуждается в его помощи. Которому он, конечно же, поможет, даже если это будет нечто, выходящее за границы его воображения.





	Якоб Ковальски и Тайная комната

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия. Преканон. Якоб — девятнадцатилетняя булочка, Юсуф каждое полнолуние превращается в булочку, нет, в чудовище с тентаклями.

«Тайная комната, боже ж ты мой, нам не по двенадцать лет, чтобы в такое верить», — твердил про себя Якоб, пока шёл по очередному тёмному коллектору вслед за новыми друзьями. Ему казалось, что тем восторженным идиотом, который пару часов назад согласился спуститься под землю на поиски городской легенды, был кто-то другой, и именно по его милости Якоба втянули в эту историю. Он уже почти привык к тяжёлой смеси сырости, гнили и отходов человеческой жизнедеятельности, а сперва его едва не стошнило. Остальные куда лучше притворялись, что их подобные неприятности совсем не подкосят. Пришлось натянуть свой серый шарф на нос, чтобы хоть немного спастись от вони.

Впереди шёл их проводник Алонзо, молодой строитель из местных, уверявший, что знает подземку лучше, чем всех родственников своей невесты поимённо. Он освещал путь фонарём, и бледно-рыжее пятно света ползло впереди. По крайней мере, этого хватало, чтобы не споткнуться и не ухнуть в очередной канал. Свет не давал проникнуться холодным унынием стен, он походил на растопленное масло и внушал немного уверенности.

Якоб шёл вдоль канала и прислушивался. Но ничего подозрительного, лишь мягкий плеск воды внизу, осторожные тихие шаги и уйма пугающих мыслей. На фоне высоких длинноногих спутников, которые легко перешагивали некоторые узкие каналы, Якоб чувствовал себя варёной картошкой, неуклюжей и нелепой. «Да, походка у меня не как у примы-балерины, что уж там. Как будто мул топает. Сейчас сползутся все бездомные, преступники и морские гады».

Вот и сегодня вечером Якоб, видать, вообразил себя мулом, которого не собьёт с ног и ведро пива, потому пил как не в себя. Компания подобралась под стать. Якоб всего за час в кабаке крепко подружился с таким же, как он, американцем Майло; он легко сходился с теми, кто прошёл войну, а со своими соотечественниками особенно, благо, их в Париже хватало, чтобы не совсем уж затосковать по дому.

В самый разгар веселья Майло разложил на столе карту подземного Парижа, позаимствованную у Алонзо. Она выглядела как музейный экспонат, какой-нибудь там древнеегипетский папирус: мятая — не поймёшь, где складка, а где один из сотни коридоров, усыпанная таинственными пометками и народными названиями кварталов и площадей.

Новые друзья щедро делились байками о чудищах из канализации. У каждого был знакомый, которого утащили в воду жуткие плотоядные твари или пробрались под кожу ядовитые черви. Это ещё сильнее вдохновляло на подвиги. Но больше всего всех заинтересовала легенда о коллекторе, которого не было даже на этой подробнейшей из карт. Он располагался в треугольнике между улицей Рише и бульваром Вольтер. Одни утверждали, что там золотые слитки и драгоценности, другие видели светящиеся письмена с предсказаниями будущего и говорящими лицами, третьи — гигантских крыс, включая Крысиного короля размером с человека, и даже секретный немецкий штаб, где всё ещё заседали вражеские солдаты и готовили планы по возмездию. 

В огромных крыс Якоб верил охотнее, чем в карикатурных злодеев, словно выбравшихся со страниц бульварных романов. Те немцы, которых он видел почти год назад — не верилось, что прошёл год, а не целая жизнь, — хотели не возмездия и не захвата мира, они хотели домой. 

А вот приятнее всего были рассказы о золоте. На секунду, увлечённый чужими горячими обсуждениями и планами делёжки будущей добычи, Якоб тоже замечтался и представил себе, как вернётся домой с полным чемоданом сияющих богатств. Они с бабушкой и дедушкой переедут из старой квартирки на Ривенгтон-стрит, выкупят у Штайнера свою пекарню на Орчард-стрит и снова будут зарабатывать на жизнь выпечкой, будто всех этих лет бедности как не бывало… Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда Майло обнял его за плечи и сказал: «Конечно, мы с малышом Ковальски в деле. Правда, братишка?»

«Братишка», конечно же. Теперь Якоб вспомнил, почему спустился за Майло под землю без малейшего колебания. Тот выдернул из его сердца нечто такое, что Якоб за ним и на край света пошёл бы.

Алонзо подвёл их к нужному колодцу в неприметном углу за жилым домом. Люк был уже слегка сдвинут, и проводник велел всем по очереди забираться внутрь. Якоб должен был лезть последним и следить, нет ли поблизости жандармов. Кто-то пожелал ему не застрять в колодце. Якоб не обижался, что поделать, таким уж он уродился плотным, даже фронтовые тяготы не заставили схуднуть.

Конечно, их компания была не единственной, кто решил потревожить покой зубастых наглых крыс в эту серую непримечательную ночь. Водостоки кишели не только грызунами, но и не менее наглыми людьми. Какой-то угрюмый друг Майло продемонстрировал всем револьвер, но Якоб рассчитывал защититься от возможных недоброжелателей добрым словом или, если не повезёт, кулаком и отговорить этого мрачного парня от кровопролития. Честно говоря, контрабандисты, бандиты, бездомные и просто разные психи, шляющиеся вдоль каналов, пугали его не так сильно, как чудовища из баек.

Якоб помалкивал об этом: стыдно всё-таки в свои девятнадцать верить во всякую сказочную чушь. Ему не нужно было доказательств, он знал: что-то, невидимое простым людям, существует. Потому страх был таким живым и пробирающим до кишок. Иногда Якобу казалось, что в чёрной воде мелькнула чешуйчатая спина, а между щелей на кладке ползают паразиты с ядовитыми жвалами.

Якоб шаркнул прохудившимся ботинком. За прошлым поворотом он умудрился зачерпнуть воды голенищем, когда перепрыгивал очередной канал. Теперь внутри чавкала жижа, словно он месил тесто на плоский пирог с капустой. Звук нервировал, но стоять на месте было бы ещё хуже. Якоб снова ощутил, как прощупывает мышцы азарт и любопытство исследователя в новом мире. От былой ворчливости не осталось и следа, он готов был найти и золото, и лица на стенах, и Крысиного короля…

…и Тайную комнату.

Сначала Якоб подумал, что ему просто мерещится в темноте. Но нет, справа от него внезапно очертилась небольшая арка, так что даже ему, коротышке, пришлось бы пригнуться. Якоб готов был поклясться сердцем бабушки, что секунду назад здесь была привычная уже каменная кладка с влажными скользкими кирпичами.

— Эй, Майло, идите сюда, скорее! Я нашёл её!

Свет фонаря замер, дрогнул и стал приближаться. Друзья, ушедшие далеко вперёд, возвращались. Якоб нырнул в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ему точно не привиделось и он не выставит сейчас себя посмешищем; хотел вернуться обратно в коллектор, из которого пришёл, — и стукнулся лбом о стену. Якоб выругался и навалился на камни, как будто надеялся продавить проход обратно. Он лихорадочно шарил по стене руками, но тщетно. Замурован…

За стеной раздавались приглушённые голоса. Якоб снова позвал друзей, но, судя по звукам, они удалялись. Станут ли они искать его или просто пойдут дальше, думая, что он струсил и сбежал?

Якоб досчитал до десяти, подождал, когда дыхание выровняется, а позорные слёзы перестанут наворачиваются на глаза. Он велел себе успокоиться и решил, что раз уж попал в эту Тайную мать её комнату, то должен осмотреться.

Конечно же, здесь не было ничего особенного. Центр коллектора занимала вода. Справа — полукруглая решётка и ступеньки наверх. Якоб проверил и то, и другое. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он наткнулся на запертую решётчатую дверь, которая не поддалась, сколько Якоб её ни тряс. Он вернулся обратно в коллектор и прислушался. Казалось, вязкое хлюпанье промокшего ботинка всё ещё звучало где-то рядом. Зелёная жижа по центру колыхнулась. Якоб пожалел, что у него нет с собой фонаря. В темном углу что-то шевельнулось, и звук шёл явно оттуда, из этой липкой и будто бы живой тьмы.

Что бы это ни было, Якоб не жаждал познакомиться с ним поближе. Он вжался в стену в надежде, что проход всё-таки снова появится, и он благополучно вывалится на свободу

«Стой».

Голос прозвучал так, будто Якоб услышал его не ухом, а в голове, как мысль, но чужим голосом, и громко, звучно. Он заорал, как последний трус, стараясь заглушить её. Сердце бешено колотилось, рот как будто залепила вязкая арахисовая паста. Якоб едва не сполз на пол.

«Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Я не причиню тебе вреда, не бойся меня».

Якоб прислушался к интонациям. Он уже слышал такие у пленных немцев. Гордый человек на грани отчаяния, вынужденный просить помощи у врага, чувствующий себя униженным и растоптанным, но ещё старающийся сохранить остатки достоинства.

«Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Я щедро отблагодарю тебя».

В другой ситуации Якоб назвал бы этот голос приятным, но то обстоятельство, что он звучал внутри головы, сильно мешало. Мягкий, с лёгким французским акцентом, с правильно расставленными интонациями театрального актёра. Правда, Якоб за всю жизнь успел побывать в настоящем театре всего раз, но зато запомнил, как чётко и гладко говорят артисты, как голос их достигает самого сердца. Вот и его сердце сейчас постепенно успокоилось, биение его выровнялось. Якоб не знал, как отвечать — вслух или мысленно, потому всё ещё молчал.

«Подойди ближе».

Якоб понимал, что не посмеет отказать в помощи даже говорящей темноте. Не для того он пережил войну, чтобы бросать других в беде.

Чем ближе он подходил, тем более осязаемой становилась темнота. Словно вода из канализации, чёрная, гладкая, поблёскивающая, как зеркало, распалась на толстые стебли и сплелась в клубок. Напрашивалось сравнение со змеями, что сплетались телами в период спаривания, или диковинными тропическими лианами, но это нечто явно не было таким холодным. Кажется, страха в сердце больше не осталось. Якоб смотрел на нового знакомого — или как правильно можно было назвать это? — скорее с интересом, нежели с ужасом.

Якоб в детстве был тем ещё трусом и плаксой, боялся даже монстров из-под кровати или из платяного шкафа — конечно, во многом благодаря страшилкам Яна, которые брат рассказывал перед сном вместо сказок. Бабушка учила, что нужно заставить себя думать о чём-то приятном, например, что вместо монстров под кроватью — пряничные человечки, а в шкафу — добрый волшебник с бородой из сахарной ваты. Дедушка её методы не поощрял и говорил, что любой страх надо просто пережить. Ян тоже возомнил себя великим воспитателем и сказал однажды после очередной страшилки: «Ты же обжора, представляй себе вместо чудовищ сладости и лопай их. Пусть они боятся».

Якоб ещё раз осмотрел нечто и тут же сравнил его с восточным пирожным, тем, что похоже на птичье гнездо, в меду и с орехами в серединке. И как будто ощутил на языке воздушное хрустящее тесто, клейкий сироп и обволакивающую сытную магию фисташек. Совершенно наивный и детский метод борьбы с волнением, но сейчас это помогло. Он подошёл ближе.

Якоб прикрыл глаза и как будто наяву почувствовал такую же тёплую живую плоть, как у человека, увидел, как под кожей бугрятся упругие сильные мышцы, а вены и артерии перегоняют кровь. Как будто кто-то взял человека, смял его в однородный кусок теста, а потом вылепил такое. У Якоба в душе ужас боролся со спокойной уверенностью, что если это такой же человек, как он, а не что-то потустороннее, то они смогут договориться.

— Чем тебе помочь… — Якоб подумал и добавил: — Мистер Щупальце?

Якоб не видел головы создания и подозревал, что она прячется где-то внутри клубка. Мистер Щупальце содрогнулся всем телом, а в голове Якоба мраморным шариком прокатился смешок.

«Милое имя. Паразиты совсем замучили меня. Копошатся наверху, а мне не достать. Нужны маленькие ловкие пальчики, вроде твоих».

Якоб отшатнулся, когда «щупальце» высвободилось из клубка и дёрнулось к нему, но оно неожиданно деликатно обвило его запястье и скользнуло по ладони. На ощупь оно ничем не отличалось от человеческой руки. Правда, на щупальце осьминога или другого морского гада оно не походило: не было ни присосок, ни мокрой холодной влажности. Якобу тут же пришло в голову совсем неуместное сравнение с некой частью человеческого тела, но он тут же поспешил отогнать эту мысль. Вдруг Мистер Щупальце видит его насквозь, раз умеет пробираться в разум и вещать оттуда?

— Отчего не помочь, помогу. Это же ты меня впустил? Значит, и выпустишь сразу. Давай, где там твои паразиты?

Щупальце обвилось вокруг его туловища и легко подняло в воздух. От такого полёта аж дух захватило. Под потолком Якоб смог разглядеть нового приятеля полностью. Огромная куча щупалец сплелась в плотный клубок. Как Якоб ни вглядывался, он не заметил ни блеска глаз, ни зубов, словно Мистер Щупальце весь состоял из гибких живых стеблей.

На самой верхней петле, в трещине копошились какие-то блестящие креветки. Они откусывали крохотные кусочки чёрной плоти и шевелили усиками. Их щупальца впивались в рану, словно хотели пустить в теле бедолаги корни.

«Достань их и брось в воду».

Якоб не был фантазёром, и такое ему бы точно не могло присниться. Но он принял эту реальность. Должен был, потому что кто-то в нём нуждался.

Якоб одного за другим вытаскивал паразитов и бросал в воду. «Креветки» вблизи были похожи на маленьких кальмаров с тонкими щупальцами-нитками, которые так и норовили цапнуть. Как только последний засранец покинул трещину, она сомкнулась с неприятным хлюпаньем. Якоб потрогал это место — на ощупь было как застарелый огрубевший шрам.

Щупальце бережно опустило его в своё гнездо чёрной плоти. Якоб попытался устроиться поуютнее, как в гамаке, и гнездо услужливо приняло форму его тела.

«Спасибо тебе. Мне гораздо легче. Ты очень добрый».  
— Пустяки. Я могу ещё помочь?  
«О да, и я обязательно отблагодарю тебя. Есть кое-что. Если ты не согласишься, я пойму и отпущу тебя. Ты симпатичный юноша».

От такого неожиданного перехода Якоб не сдержал усмешки:

— Если только для чудища. Прости.  
«Такой мягкий, такой упитанный и свежий, как я люблю. Нет-нет, не дёргайся. Я не собираюсь тобой лакомиться, по крайней мере, в прямом смысле. Хотел бы, съел бы сразу».  
— Да и рта я у тебя не видел. Что тогда? Хочешь ответный комплимент?

Якоб со стыдом слышал в собственном голосе дрожь, будто страх, который он сдерживал всё это время, прорвался.

«Любви».  
— Понял, я должен найти тебе самку.  
«Твоей любви».

Щупальце нежно гладило его по бедру. Нет, конечно, Якоб слышал скабрезные истории о морских гадах, что стремились овладеть плотью невинных дев, даже гравюры видел, но никто из этих монстров не покушался на парней.

«Я не буду брать тебя силой. Достаточно твоего «нет», и мы никогда больше не увидимся».  
— А ты галантный кавалер, как я посмотрю. А зачем я тебе?  
«В полнолуние я превращаюсь в то, что ты сейчас видишь. Семь дней после сижу под землёй, не могу отойти от воды. Весь чешусь от этих паразитов. Я могу обратиться раньше срока лишь тогда, когда человек согласится по своей воле, не при помощи моего колдовства и не по принуждению силой, вступить в близость. Тогда проклятье спадёт, правда, лишь до следующего месяца. Но для меня и это будет спасением».  
— Это… Довольно грустно, дружище.

Якоб попытался представить, каков мистер Щупальце, когда он мистер Мужик, но образ размывало течением мыслей. Семь дней, без возможности передвигаться, с вертлявыми «креветками» в ранах. Ещё неизвестно, мог ли мистер Щупальце защитить себя, если на него натыкался кто-то менее дружелюбный, чем Якоб. Хоть он и открывал сам эту комнату каким-то образом, мог ли он предвидеть, на кого наткнётся? Теоретически мистер Щупальце мог бы и задушить, и сломать хребет, и утащить под воду, держа там, пока злодей не захлебнётся. Но если существо выглядит как монстр, это не значит, что оно и ведёт себя так же.

«У меня важная миссия, и эти превращения отдаляют меня от цели. Это справедливая цена за ту силу, что я имею».  
— Я бы и рад помочь, но… Что именно ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
«О, тебе понравится, обещаю, будет не больно, а приятно».  
— Ну знаешь, всякие кракены на гравюрах залезали к девицам под юбку…  
«Я не трону тебя как кракен девицу, если ты сам не захочешь. Эй, ты же такой славный, у тебя такие щёчки. Наверняка твои любовницы обожают тебя ласкать».

Из клубка высвободилось тонкое щупальце и осторожно, робко даже, погладило его по лицу. Якоб удивился, но не поморщился, мистер Щупальце не вызывал у него ожидаемой брезгливости. Его органы, кроме формы, мало отличались от человеческой плоти — такие же живые, тёплые, может, чуть более гладкие. На некоторых поблёскивала маслянистая жидкость и при движении скатывалась длинными тягучими каплями. Щупальце скользнуло под шарф и приникло к шее. Якоб еле сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть, но на этот раз потому, что ему было очень хорошо. Прикосновение напоминало поцелуй огромного чувственного рта с таким же гигантским языком.

Якоб решил, что даже если его обманут и не выпустят, то, по крайней мере, он напоследок поступил порядочно, — и расстегнул две верхних пуговицы на шинели.

— Поставь меня на пол, я разденусь. Если это нужно.  
«Конечно-конечно. Твоя кожа просто прелесть как хороша, такая гладкая и нежная». Голос в голове звучал торопливо, будто мистер Щупальце боялся, что Якоб передумывает. Его неловкие заигрывания начинали казаться милыми. Якоб не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-то из тех, с кем он делил койку, вели себя так деликатно. Женщины сами жаждали заботы, а мужчины... Об этом Якоб предпочитал не вспоминать лишний раз. Но чудовище из канализации давало им сто очков вперёд по части заботы и чуткости. 

Якоб только сейчас заметил, что в Тайной комнате нет канализационной вони и не так холодно, как в других частях водостока. Он чувствовал себя так, словно раздевался в своей комнате. Якоб сложил одежду стопкой и выпрямился.  
— Ладно, давай развлечёмся, приятель.

Недолго он переминался с ноги на ногу, всё-таки каменный пол холодил ступни. Мистер Щупальце обхватил его поперёк груди и поднял. Ощущать его кожей, без тканевой преграды, было куда приятнее, и Якоб наконец-то полностью расслабился.

Щупальца медленно скользили по его телу, Якоб даже не пытался их пересчитать — всё новые и новые устремлялись к нему, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Он и не догадывался, что его тело такое чувствительное. Девчонки никогда не трогали его везде, да и вообще не проявляли инициативу, лишь подставляли свои красивые тела его рукам и губам. Оказывается, Якобу было приятно, когда нежно поглаживают всё — плечи, ноги, живот и грудь, шею. Даже задницу. Причём мистер Щупальце держал обещание и даже не пытался сделать с ним то же, что кракен с девицей. Но особенно сильно на прикосновения отзывалась кожа на бёдрах. Мистер Щупальце догадался и уделял им особенно много внимания. Крупные и тонкие щупальца обвивались вокруг его ног, вращались причудливыми кольцами, отпускали, чтобы снова броситься с новыми поглаживаниями. Даже здесь, под землёй, становилось слишком жарко. Может, мистер Щупальце затягивал его в пекло. Якоб часто дышал и готов был даже застонать, но сдерживался. Мистер Щупальце укачивал его в колыбели плоти, лаская с такой отдачей, на которую, казалось, человек и не способен.

Вдруг всё движение вокруг остановилось. Якоб застыл в совершенно немыслимой позе. Руки стянуты над головой, щупальца усердно трутся вокруг его широко раздвинутых ног, а в живот упирается собственный уже сильно возбуждённый член. Когда одно из щупалец тронуло головку, его словно пронзило пулей.

«Ты позволишь приласкать тебя?» Мистер Щупальце говорил срывающимся голосом, и каждый его тяжёлый вздох словно наполнял голову Якоба ватой.  
— Пожалуйста.

Якоб сглотнул и тут же закусил губу. Щупальце на ощупь было как тысяча гладких влажных языков. Оно скользило по стволу и размазывало ту самую жидкость. Головка щупальца немного втянулась внутрь, а затем полностью заглотила его член.

Теперь уже Якоб не сдержал стона. Щупальце тут же заткнуло ему рот, отчего Якоб едва не задохнулся. На вкус его новый друг был как устрица. Точнее, гигантский живой ком из устриц, который забивал ему всю глотку.

«Тише, милый. Я успел защитить своё убежище разными чарами, но твой звонкий голосок, кажется, грозится разрушить их». После этого предупреждения щупальце медленно убралось, и Якоб вздохнул с облегчением. Но оно тут же вернулось, только теперь не пыталось протиснуться внутрь, а приникло к губам. Якоб не знал, что чувствует чудовище, но ему от прикосновений плоти к губам и медленного скольжения было так же волнительно, как от поцелуя с самой желанной и прекрасной девушкой. Щупальце гладило и щёки, и шею, и снова возвращалось к губам.

Тем временем тугая упругая плоть дразнила его медленными поступательными движениями. Остальные не забывали о своём деле и продолжали гладить. Якоб запрокинул голову и задышал часто, воздуха резко стало не хватать, словно он и вправду горел в аду.

Сложно было сосредоточиться на этой мысли, когда тебя качает на волнах из плоти, но всё же Якоб её хорошенько обдумал и решил, что да, он готов. В конце концов, в Париже с ним было всякое, он сходился с разными людьми и открыл для себя много нового, в том числе и мужскую любовь. Если его новый друг такой нежный, то может, сделает ему хорошо и так, полностью.

— Ладно, приятель. Что мы с тобой как два девственника, давай как взрослые…  
«Ни слова больше».

Сначала было непривычно, даже немного неприятно, впрочем, как и было с человеком в тот прошлый опыт. Если бы не щедрые ласки, Якоб захотел бы это прекратить. Мистер Щупальце неторопливо растягивал его, скользил внутри, обильно выделяя ту странную жидкость. Вряд ли это было хуже тех штук, что применяли люди, если хотели разнообразия. Якоб уловил приятный запах и окончательно перестал бояться. Вдруг щупальце остановилось. Внутри что-то происходило. Оно словно расщеплялось и вдруг тронуло что-то очень чувствительное. Якоб вскрикнул и сжался, забыв, что обещал не шуметь. Тело содрогнулось, по коже словно постукивал крохотный колючий град. Щупальце продолжало раздражать его внутри, остальные поднимали его и опускали. И ни одно больше не останавливалось.

Разум заволок тяжёлый алый туман. Его мягкое течение полировало мысли и поднимало из самых тайных закутков истину. Кажется, Якоб всю жизнь хотел именно этого: и встречи с настоящим чудом, и любви, что обрушивается лавиной миллиардов поцелуев и жарких ласк; и чтобы кто-то желал его так сильно, что это выходило за пределы понимания. Якоб чувствовал себя в центре самой возмутительной и разнузданной оргии, в которой каждый участник стремился уделить внимание именно ему, самому заурядному и скромному парню, полностью принимающему эту свою обыкновенность, не достойному чего-то выходящего за рамки. И то, что его странная мечта осуществилась, потому что Якоб захотел облегчить жизнь волшебному бедолаге, делало всё окончательно неправильным и запутанным.

«Ты готов уже?»  
— Да, чёрт тебя дери, пожалуйста!

От нахлынувшего сильнейшего из чувств его едва не скрутило. То щупальце, что ласкало его член, с жадностью впитывало его семя. Вдруг ему показалось, что его швырнули в воду. Стало на секунду холодно, как в проруби, — а потом снова адское пекло. То, что было внутри, стало твёрдым, а затем обмякло и освободило его.

Щупальца бережно опустили Якоба на пол. Он смотрел сверху вниз на величайшее чудо. Перед ним возник неясный силуэт человека, в который втягивались бесконечные потоки чёрной плоти. Они напоминали крылья. Когда всё закончилось, силуэт из призрака стал вполне осязаемым, опустился перед Якобом на колено и погладил по лицу. Когда тёплая ладонь накрыла его глаза и слегка надавила на веки, Якоб почувствовал вдруг нечеловеческую усталость и уснул.

***  
Якоб обнаружил себя снова в тепле и сухости. Показалось, что всё-таки это был сон. Даже лишённым фантазии хоть раз в жизни приходит ночью что-то невероятное. Знакомое покалывание пледа, запах сырости и лёгкий налёт плесени… Но нет, это не его квартирка. Якоб присел и тут же рухнул обратно на бок. Хоть мистер Щупальце и старался не травмировать его, ощущения были слегка непривычными. Всё-таки его опыт был невелик, и его случайным партнёрам было далеко до мистера Щупальце.

Якоб оперся на локоть и осмотрелся. Место было престранным: светящиеся надписи на стенах, лица, разве что не говорящие, — все подтверждало одну из легенд о Тайной комнате. Везде лежали горы старинных книг и рулоны бумаги. За столом сидел, сгорбившись, человек. Он вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. В руках у него было что-то вроде самой тонкой церковной свечи, только с ярким белым огоньком, будто бы электрическим.

— Проснулся?

Как же здорово было слышать этот голос вживую, а не в мыслях! Мистер Мужик оказался красивым темнокожим парнем. Коротко стриженные курчавые волосы так и хотелось пригладить, а добрые печальные глаза словно подтверждали, что вся его история — чистая правда.

— Это ты меня усыпил?

Мужик поднялся. Высокий и худой, он выглядел осунувшимся и болезненным, неудивительно-то, проживая в канализации. При этом царственная осанка и манеры театрального актёра выдавали в нём непростого парня. Мужик налил в железную кружку что-то из бутылки, судя по запаху, вино, коснулся металла тем странным прибором и подал Якобу. Кружка оказалась тёплой. Ноздри приятно щекотали пары алкоголя и специй. На поверхности плавали звёздочка корицы, гвоздика и долька апельсина.

— Спасибо, сейчас очень кстати.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Мужик после паузы.  
— Как-то неудобно вот только сейчас знакомиться.

Он усмехнулся, и от его мягкой, немного загадочной улыбки на душе потеплело сильнее, чем от горячего вина.

— Якоб Ковальски.  
— Юсуф Кама.

Они крепко пожали друг другу руки. На пальцах Юсуфа виднелись жуткие шрамы, словно ему когда-то отрезали две фаланги и потом неаккуратно приживили обратно. Интересно, могли ли они служить вместе и в каком госпитале с ним такое проделали? Да чёрт возьми, если в мире этого мужика можно превращаться… вот в это вот, то что ему стоит пришить себе пальцы?

— Право, не ожидал от магла такой щедрости. Лишь однажды волшебник согласился помочь мне, и то скорее из исследовательского интереса. Жаль, что пришлось потом лишить его всех добытых сведений.

Волшебник, кто же ещё, в самом деле. Якоб ожидал, что удивится сильнее, но после случившегося решил, что навсегда утратил умение удивляться. Да что уж там, он всегда знал, что в мире не всё так просто. А теперь словно заглянул в последнюю главу «крутого» детектива и убедился, что мистера Большую шишку отравила его жена, как он и предполагал.

Юсуф сел рядом. Он не возражал, когда Якоб обнял и прижался к нему, поглаживал его плечо и волосы.

— Впервые встречаю такого славного магла. Обычно вы или пугаетесь до ужаса, или пытаетесь нас убить.  
— Я бы не позволил. Я бы защищал тебя.

Якоб зевнул быстрее, чем успел прикрыть рот рукой, но, кажется, ужасные манеры не смутили его нового друга. Юсуф заправил ему выбившуюся прядь за ухо — не стал убирать пальцы с его лица. Якоб почти готов был замурлыкать. В голове был полный сумбур: чем больше он думал о том, что произошло, тем больше ужасался — и своей реакции, и отсутствию страха.

— Сколько тебе, Якоб?  
— Девятнадцать.  
— Совсем молоденький. Неудивительно, что ты согласился. Юные легче соглашаются… на разные авантюры.  
— Я просто хотел помочь, только и всего.  
— Ты любишь сказки, Якоб?  
— Прости?

Якоб решил, что для волшебников в девятнадцать лет совершенно нормально увлекаться сказками и бог весть чем ещё, может, и кататься на деревянных лошадках. Или деревянных драконах. Летающих.

— У меня есть для тебя одна.

Юсуф говорил так, будто ему вовсе не нужны были его ответы, а просто хотелось кому-то открыть душу. В Париже Якоб часто встречал таких людей, чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. Они все говорили о разном разными словами, но их объединяли этот остекленевший тяжёлый взгляд, будто направленный в их непростое прошлое, и торопливая речь, в которой одна тема могла резко сменить другую. Якоб слушал их всех, это единственное, что он мог для них сделать. А сейчас готов был точно так же внимательно выслушать Юсуфа.

— Одна волшебница за свою долгую и счастливую жизнь родила целых двенадцать сыновей и дочерей. Они не могли всё время оставаться в отчем доме, поэтому разъехались по всему миру. Мать беспокоилась о своих детях и мечтала о силе, которая позволит чувствовать каждого из них даже через океан. Её желание шло от чистого сердца, и поэтому что-то, что порождает магию в каждом достойном, сделало ей такой подарок. Волшебница узнавала о горе и радости своих детей раньше, чем до неё долетали их совы. Она не стремилась к могуществу и власти, а просто хотела всегда чувствовать магию своих родных, знать, где они и что с ними. О даре волшебницы узнал один тёмный маг. Ему нужна была сила для совсем иных дел: выслеживать своих врагов, незаметно нападать и убивать. Маг верил, что всему можно научиться, а если несостоявшийся наставник откажется от него, то отобрать редкий талант силой. Что он в итоге и сделал, потому что думал, что волшебница просто не хочет делиться с ним секретами. Маг провёл тёмный ритуал, надругавшись над её душой и телом.

Юсуф выдержал воистину театральную паузу, позволяя переварить всё услышанное. Якоб предполагал, что эта сказка не просто так, и сейчас будет эффектная развязка. Он поднялся, чтобы видеть лицо рассказчика, особенно его глаза. Юсуф медленно моргнул и резко зажмурился, но одна слеза всё равно скатилась по щеке.

— Маг научился чувствовать энергию других волшебников. Вот только поплатился за это проклятьем, павшим на весь его род. Каждый, кто получал в наследство этот дар, на семь дней после полнолуния превращался в самое отвратительное существо на свете. Многие при виде такого бились в истерике или сходили с ума, стремились уничтожить.  
— Значит, вот почему…  
— Да! — Разгорячившись, Юсуф говорил громко и порывисто, будто вещал не только для Якоба, но и для полного зала людей. — Перед полнолунием, где бы я ни был, я должен найти укромное место у воды, чтобы моё тело не пересыхало, обезопасить себя и при этом искать человека, который — а вдруг? — согласится добровольно любить меня. Я добивался встречи с самыми видными учёными магического мира, чтобы узнать, как снять проклятье полностью, и никто не мог дать ответа, лишь туманные намёки, что если я сделаю что-то великое, что навсегда искупит вину моего ненавистного предка, то кара со всего рода спадёт. И никто после меня не будет мучиться. Моя миссия — вот она, великая, понимаешь? Но я чувствую себя змеёй, заглотнувшей собственный хвост — мне надо выполнить обет, чтобы снять проклятие, а проклятие мешает выполнению обета.

Слова соскользнули с языка быстрее, чем Якоб толком обдумал их.

— А если я останусь с тобой…

И быстрее, чем Якоб успел защититься, что-то деревянное, с плоским тупым концом, ткнулось ему в шею. Он услышал какое-то странное слово, и потом его словно накрыло чёрным плотным мешком.

***  
Якоб проснулся совсем продрогший. Он всю ночь проспал на лестнице на набережной Сены. И как его туда занесло? Тело ещё помнило впившиеся холодные влажные ступеньки, кости ломило от долгого пребывания неудобной позе. 

Якоб сложил ладони лодочкой, прижал ко рту и дыхнул. Принюхался — запах алкоголя был едва уловим, но всё-таки догадка подтвердилась. Якоб проверил карманы — ключ, кошелёк и складной нож на месте. Значит, не ограбили. Просто выпили вместе. А ещё очень странные ощущения, телесные. «Надеюсь, мне хотя бы понравилось. И врачу надо показаться на всякий случай». Эпидемия сифилиса, которым переболел чуть ли не каждый десятый однополчанин, многому его научила.

Якоб поднялся на пустую утреннюю улицу и побрёл вперёд, плотнее кутаясь в шинель. Несмотря на то, что он немного поспал, ему снова хотелось поскорее в тёплую постель, забыться, а потом уже встретиться с Майло и спросить, какого чёрта все его бросили, ещё и здесь. Что-то явственно оттягивало карман брюк, а Якоб никогда в них ничего не хранил, не самое надёжное место. Он сунул руку внутрь и вдруг нащупал что-то холодное.

На ладони лежал перстень. Якоб, щурясь, всматривался в затейливую гравировку. По ободку раскинули щупальца морские чудовища, качающиеся на волнах. Спросонья ему казалось, что они действительно двигаются, а в круглом синем камне гуляют волны. Он словно снова стоял на берегу океана: слышал мягкое шуршание набегающей волны и крики чаек, чувствовал солёные брызги на обветренных губах. Якоб усмехнулся и спрятал перстень в карман. «Ну и фантазия у тебя, дружище».


End file.
